Two Girls In a Bar
by PWRDOWN
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar on Valentines Day; short, fluffy.


"A glass of Everclear, please, straight up," She said, leaning her elbows on to the smooth countertop, running a tired hand across her forehead. She hated the holiday, _this _holiday— Valentine's Day. It was a pointless day to dedicate to love, and Paige McCullers didn't like any of it. And because of her hatred for the day, she was once again, another year, impeccably single.

The bartender looked at Paige with a displeased expression, she rolled her eyes, "What's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone in this bar? Isn't there some lucky fellow waiting for you at home?" He asked politely as he settled a clean glass in front of the redhead, and filling her glass with the strong alcohol substance.

Paige scoffed in response, "Because I want to, and because I can," She grasped the glass in her hand, taking a large gulp, exhaling sharply to the vehement taste, "And no, there is no ' lucky fellow'. Another glass," She said, closer to the tone of demand, "Please," Gentler, but still with some edge, as she noticed the bartender appearing offended, probably to her insolent behavior.

He deemed her as cynical and reluctantly poured Paige another glass, before walking to the other side of the bar, busying himself with nothing really. She didn't mind, in fact, she was relieved; she didn't want another person around her, she didn't care for them. Paige took a little sip of her drink; it was the strongest alcohol that she had ever had in her life, and, like the annual holiday, she had it only once a year.

There was no real explanation why Paige didn't like this holiday, she just didn't. She hated the holiday candies, the heart shaped boxes, red and pink and purple flamboyantly decorated in every store. It irked her. She took another sip, this holiday was stupid, and those who celebrated it were even stupider.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked a voice, which Paige didn't really care to see the face it belonged to. She shrugged nonchalantly as she heard the person slide into the barstool beside her, "Thank you,"

Remaining nonchalant, "It's just a seat, it's nothing," Another sip.

"Do you come here often?" The female asked, obviously starting small conversation. Paige rolled her eyes in annoyance, suddenly feeling imprudent for allowing this woman to sit next to her.

"No, I do not," She answered curtly.

"Are you always this rude?" Paige found herself shifting her head into the direction of the woman. She was attractive, Paige would at least give her that; easy brown eyes, an obvious athletic build, wavy brunette hair cascading around the woman's shoulders, and a look of absolute irritation written on her face.

"Rude is an overstatement," Paige responded, "You don't know me,"

"If you're like this to people you don't know, I can only imagine how you are to people you _do_ know," She signaled the bartender, who glanced in Paige's direction before giving the woman his attention, "May I have a strawberry martini?" She asked, very civilly, the bartender smiled. Paige found herself rolling her eyes once more.

"Coming right up, ma'am,"

Now how come Paige didn't get this kind of respect? _Bullshit. _She thought, taking a larger sip of her drink, starting to feel a heavy buzz overcoming her. Paige watched as the man behind the counter carefully mixed the martini, before placing it in front of the intruding woman once he had finished. "Thank you," She said graciously, bringing the drink to her lips and relishing the sweet berry taste.

"I'm not rude," Paige commented, "I'm just pissed off at this holiday,"

"Valentine's Day?"

Paige suppressed an eye roll, "No, the other holiday today. Of course, Valentine's Day,"

"Why? I think it's a lovely day," She hummed as she took a sip of her martini, "It's romantic,"

Paige chuckled humorlessly, "'Romantic'? Romantic, my ass,"

The woman smirked, "You're single, aren't you?"

"No one has been worth my time,"

"So, I'm right,"

"It's a choice of mine, so yes, I am single, by choice,"

"By choice," The bronze woman repeated, much to Paige's annoyance. _Ugh! _

"Are you always this nosy?" Paige asked, mimicking the woman's earlier question to her.

"I'm only making small conversation," She said, "We're the only people in here and I thought it would be nice not to drink all by myself,"

"So, you're single?" Paige asked, not really curious, but kind of, if that made any sense to anyone.

"By choice,"

"You're mocking me,"

"It's true," Paige watched the woman finish off her first martini, "I'm single by choice,"

"Why?"

"I don't like dating,"

"You don't like dating?" She asked in disbelief, even through the annoying factor to her, Paige knew that she must've had all the guys lining up for her.

The brunette shook her head, "No,"

"Then why do you like Valentine's Day?"

"I never said that I did,"

"You have a sharp tongue,"

"Thank you,"

"That wasn't a compliment,"

"I'm treating it like it was,"

Paige finished off her drink; two glasses would be enough for her, but, oddly, she had actually found herself enjoying the company of this woman, "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?"

She shook her head, "Not really, but I'm Paige,"

"I'm Emily,"

"Are you going to have another drink?"

"I have the entire night left, this is only my first drink,"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I bought you another, right?"

"Is this you being polite?"

"This is as polite as I'll get,"

* * *

Numerous drinks later, Paige and Emily were laughing uproariously in the empty bar. You would think that they had been friends for years; they shared embarrassing stories of each other, touching stories, and pointless stories. But, whether Paige wanted to admit this or not, it was fun.

Emily was the first to calm down from their laughter, "You're really fun," She slurred, taking a sip of maybe her fifth or sixth martini.

"I know," Paige responded smugly

"If I was a guy, I'd date you,"

"But you don't date," Paige laughed, a drunkenly laugh, "And I'm not even straight," She said between laughs, "All this time, I thought if I said it out loud, everything would change, and it hasn't!"

Her laughter died down when she noticed that she was the only one who found it funny. With a serious express, "You're gay?"

Suddenly feeling nervous, "I'm gay,"

A smile lifted on Emily's face. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her own attraction to Paige, but she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Paige's. It was chaste, sweet, short, and most of all, bold.

"Mm..." Paige hummed, "You wanna know something?" Her grin couldn't be wiped off of her face; Emily, this beauty in the bar, kissed her of all people.

"Please tell,"

"This might be the only Valentine's I've ever enjoyed,"

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this really quickly, because it's Valentine's and it's also my birthday, and I'm half drunk. Please enjoy. **


End file.
